


Dreaming

by chaoticlogic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlogic/pseuds/chaoticlogic
Summary: You’ve fallen into a world that you’ve only ever dreamed of. You may have also met the man of your dreams…Wait… Are you dreaming?Leon X Reader
Relationships: Leon/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Dreaming

Today was a bad day. 

You woke up late and ended up rushing around to get ready. Your shower was cold. When you tried to put the lid on your coffee it was too full and it ended up popping out of the spout and erupting like a volcano all over the counter and yourself. You forgot your breakfast, but it’s too late to turn back. You are late to work and you got yelled at by your boss. You were blamed for a mistake you didn’t even make. What makes today even worse is you know there is no one waiting at home for you. You’ve been pretty lonely lately and your singledom has made cold nights and lonely meals the norm. You don’t hate your life, but having someone to come home to would make days like today more bearable. When it’s finally time for you to go home you rush from the office. Once in your car you head off down the road and not a mile or two down the road… it happened… you ran out of gas. 

Sitting behind the wheel of your car you just gaze out the window and heave the biggest sigh of your life. 

“Of course…” you groan as you forcefully open the door and step out. You slam the door and lock it knowing that the nearest gas station isn’t too far, but still. You didn’t have time for this before and you certainly don’t have for this now. With a groan, you head off down the road hoping against hope you can make it home soon. 

You are too busy typing in the location of the nearest gas station to notice the puddle on the ground and the sudden sensation of falling takes you by complete surprise. Your yelp of surprise turns into a screech of fear as you are plummeting through the sky and towards the earth. At this point not only are you scared shitless but you are confused as hell. The confusion is quickly overridden by sheer panic as you realize you’re going to die. 

A moment later you land haphazardly on the back of some creature and coast to the ground all while holding on for dear life. Your eyes are wide in shock and you just gaze at the large orange lizard… no… not lizard… dragon in front of you. Then you scream.

The dragon thing backs up and makes gestures to try to calm you down all while looking around. You turn around in your panic and begin to run only to hit a hard chest. You grasp onto the man in your terror and turn to face the creature behind you.

“It’s a dragon!!”

“Oh… Charizard isn’t a dragon… He’s a fire type!” You gaze up at him in bewilderment.

“Char-izard?” you ask in bewilderment, “Like... the pokemon?”

He furrows his brow, “Of course, like the pokemon…Are you okay?”

“I think I hit my head… I need to sit down,” the male panics as you drop to the ground and begin to breathe rapidly. 

“Ok… just take it easy there…”

“I don’t know where I am…”

“Look it’s going to be okay… We’re going to figure this out together.”

“I want to go home…” you say panic and tears filling your eyes.

You don’t have to worry about your panic attack for too long, because you promptly pass out. 

The world around you is blurry as you blink yourself back into existence. It takes a moment but your vision finally clears. Gazing around you notice a sterile white room and that you are lying on the most uncomfortable bed you’ve laid on. 

“Oh good! You’re awake!” Your head whips around and you notice the man with long purple hair? Also, why is everything technicolored? It’s brighter… Why are you technicolored? Oh dear…

“Are you sure?” you ask as you turn your attention outwards. 

“Yes?” he questions with a laugh. He’s a jolly fellow, isn’t he?

“My head is pounding…”

“Well, you did take quite a fall. I don’t know where you were falling from though…” he says as he scratches his head in confusion, “No matter! The doctor said you don’t have a concussion. She should be in here to check on you soon!”

Almost as if his words summoned her, the doctor walks into the room briskly and begins to exam you. She asks many questions, none of which you know how to answer, and those that you do know how to answer, you simply lie. You know the truth would most likely end with you in the psych ward. 

“You should go home and rest! Nothing really seems to be wrong with you, perhaps a mild form of amnesia, but your memories should come back with time. Mostly like stress moreso than injury. 

You just nod dumbly at her hoping that you can leave soon, even if you don’t have anywhere to go. 

Once discharged from the hospital you take your things and notice for the first time Pokemon nestled in the backpack that isn’t yours but is apparently yours. Your surprised when you find a Pokedex along with many other items one would have on their journey. 

“You seem to be on a journey! Do you have a place to stay tonight?”

“Oh… I’m sure I can afford a room somewhere…” you murmur as look at the amount in ‘your’ account.

“Is there anyone you can stay with?”

“I don’t know anyone here…”

“I don’t mean to be presumptions, but perhaps you should stay with me tonight? I would feel better knowing that you have someone with you.”

You gaze up at the man before you, “You… don’t even...know me....”

He shrugs, “That doesn’t mean that I can’t help you.”

What crazy world have you landed in?

“Umm… well…”

“Oh! I guess that sounds odd coming from someone you don’t know, do you? I’m Leon, Galar’s Unbeatable Champion!”

“You’re the champion?”

“Yes!”

“Oh… Well…” you ponder your options before you pull out your phone and begin to look up Champion Leon. Sure enough, a picture of the man before you floods your screen. 

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt…”

It’s not like you have anywhere else to stay and having someone with connections around could be good. 

“Great! We will head to mine then! Do we need to stop for anything on the way?”

“Umm…” you dig around your bag to find a change of clothes and some basics, “no I should have everything I need for tonight. I only have one outfit though I should probably get more clothes tomorrow…”

“We will go shopping tomorrow!”

“Oh no! You don’t have to!”

“Of course I do! Plus I want to!”

“Oh… Umm… okay…?”

You’re surprised when you get to Leon’s place. It’s just outside of the city of Hammerlocke with a spacious yard and cottage-like feel. You weren’t expecting something so homey. 

“Here we are! Home sweet home!”

“It’s beautiful…” you murmur as you gaze around the exterior. 

“It’s a little big for just me, but I really liked the land when I bought it. Plenty of room for my larger pokemon to roam around.”

“Makes sense,” you murmur as you follow him into the spacious home. 

The inside feels very staged, more like an interior decorator designed the place. 

“It’s beautiful,” you say as you look around. 

“It’s stiff,” He says with a laugh, “I didn’t have the time to decorate so I paid someone to do it… It’s not really my style but it’ll do for now.”

“What is your style?”

“Something warmer.”

You give him a soft smile, “I can see that…” 

He smiles back happily, “Well make yourself at home! The guest room is upstairs to the left and you’re welcome to anything in the kitchen!”

“Do you mind if I check on my pokemon? I don’t…”

“Don’t?”

“I don’t remember them…”

He gets quiet for a moment, almost as if understanding the gravity of the situation. 

“I’ll go with you,” he says with finality leading you out into the yard.

You heave a sigh as you release your first Pokemon, it’s a fire rabbit! A David Beckam bunny if you will. He rushes up to you and wraps you in a hug his face nuzzling against yours. You laugh as you hug him back.

“It’s okay buddy… I’m okay,” he pulls away and gazes up at you with large worried eyes and stays by your side. 

The next out is a large gothic-looking bird. Well, Edgar Allen Poe would have a field day with this raven rapping at his chamber door. The large bird lands before and greets you by leaning its head towards your own. You pet his feathers and he coos happily at you. 

“I know…” you say softly, “but everything’s okay now…” 

You don’t know how you know how they are feeling, but instinctively you do. 

Next out is a cotton candy unicorn that gallops up to you and rests her head on your shoulder. You stroke her neck and she quietly whinnies at you. 

Your eyes widen as a giant white moth pops out of the next Pokeball. She alights on your shoulder and begins to use her antenna to make sure you are okay. You giggle at the contact and she stops but remains balanced on your shoulder. 

“I’m fine! I promise.”

Next is a large lizard-like creature that seems to want to be the next Jimmy Hendrix lumbers towards you and wraps himself around you making the moth alight into the air in annoyance. He ends up resting his head on your shoulder happily. 

The final pokemon you release is a Drakloak. You blink at the ghostly airplane like pokemon in confusion, but he doesn’t seem to care. He rushes over to you happily and nuzzles his snout against your hand. 

“That’s a good team! And they seem to love you!” 

You glance over at Leon and nod happily. You spend a little time playing with them and feeding them. 

“How about we grab something to eat? They can hang out in the yard with my team. I’m sure everyone will get along just fine!”

You bid them good night and you aren’t really surprised when your Cinderace refuses to leave your side. 

“He can come in, I’m sure he’s worried about you.”

“Thank you…” you murmur as the bunny like Pokémon follows you into the house. 

You take your things upstairs and marvel at how large the house is. The guest room is pretty generic, with a bed, side table, and dresser. The colors are all neutrals and while it isn’t very cozy it’s a guest room what do you expect? You are pleased to discover an en suite bathroom though.

When you return downstairs Leon is cooking some pasta and greets you when you arrive. 

“Hope you like Pasta!”

You just nod happily and watch while he heats the sauce and boils the noodles. You giggle as he pulls out a pair of potholders that look like a Charizard head. He sends you a dazzling smile before he plates the food and sets it in front of you. 

You happily dig into the dish and compliment him, thanking him for taking care of you.

“So do you remember where you are from?”

You feel a full stop in your head as you try to remember any details about where you are from, or at least any details about where you could be from. You blink for a moment as you stare off into space. 

“Umm… it’s fuzzy… but Unova sounds… familiar…”

“Ahh! That must be where you are from!”

It’s not. He doesn’t need to know that though.

“Yes… it must be.”

“I bet Scorbunny was your first pokemon, he seems really attached to you.”

Images of a small white bunny pop into your mind. You recall the small pokemon jumping up to give you a fist bump or running around your feet as you walked down a path. A path you’ve never walked down, but it feels so familiar. You remember he would ride on your shoulder and play with your hair, mussing it whenever he felt mischevious. 

“He was… his name is Dash.”

The bunny-like pokemon perks up at his name as he thrills happily at you. 

“Next came Titan the Rookidee…” you murmur as images of a tiny bird flitted across your mind. He would ride on your head and anytime that Dash got jealous he would peck at the stubborn bunny. You remember having to comfort him when he became too big to ride your shoulders anymore. That’s odd… how do you remember that?

“A Toxel… Nirve… he’s next…he evolved into a low key Toxtricity…” He’s such a big baby, even to this day his favorite place is curled next to you when you are relaxing at night.

“Flossy came next… she was a Ponyta when we met. She loved to run around the camps, challenging everyone to a race. Dash always liked racing with her.” 

“You’re remembering…”

“It’s faint… but its there…”

You are a little scared since there is no way these are your memories, and yet they are so familiar. Like wrapping yourself up in a blanket on a cold night. You know these belong to you…

“Who was next?”

“Gyspy… She was just a Snom when I found her. She loved to sleep and would always sneak away for a nap when we would be training.”

“Your Drakloak is last?”

“He was a Dreepy. He got lost in the Wild Area, he wasn’t supposed to be there but there was a huge storm the night before. I think he got blown into the area I was in. He was so small and so scared… He happily joined me and ended up hanging onto Nirve a lot… His name is Dart…”

Leon chuckled, “Were you trying to collect the gym badges?”

“I think so…” you mutter in confusion.

“Do you have any badges?”

“I’ll have to check my bag, I haven’t really looked…”

“Things seem to be triggering your memories, we can take a look later if you want. You should probably rest though, it’s been a long day for you.”

“A very long day…”  
“You’re right… I think I’m going to head up to bed.” 

“Good night!”

“Good night!”

You head up to bed and Dash follows along behind you. When finally are settled in Dash is curled up at your side on top of the sheets. You can feel his heat radiating off of his body as he sprawls himself out after drifting off to sleep. Despite how tired you are your mind is racing. How can it not be? You have memories that aren’t yours and that scares you. You finally calm your racing mind down enough to convince yourself to fall asleep. 

You wake up the next morning to the smell of breakfast. When you head downstairs Leon is setting a plate of eggs on the table and looks up when you come down. 

“How do you take your coffee?”

“Oh? Umm… cream.”

“How are you feeling this morning?” he asks as he walks over to you with a cup. 

You take it with a smile and quietly thank him. 

“I’ve got some work to do this morning, but I figured we could go out to lunch then get you some clothes?”

“You don’t have to worry about me… You’ve done more than enough to help me!”

“Well, I don’t like the thought of you out on your own while you’re trying to remember everything. Please stay with me until you get your memories back.”

“I don’t want to burden you…”

“Burden me? I live in a huge house all by myself having some company that isn’t trying to use me or battle me will be nice.”

You frown at his words, “Use you?”

“You would be surprised at the agendas everyone is always pushing… Last night was nice. Actually, I had more fun spending time with you and our pokemon than I have in a long time.”’

“You’re just saying that so I won’t leave yet…”

“No! Really, it was nice! I would love it if you would stay a little bit longer.”

“Fine… but I leave when I get things figured out okay?”

“Okay,” doesn’t fight you, but you can see a little twinkle in his eye.

“You look like you’re up to something…” you say suspiciously. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! I just want a lovely lady to come home to every once in a while… I don’t know what’s so suspicious about that.”

“Oh… Like you would have a problem finding a girlfriend.”

“It’s… not as easy as you would think…It gets lonely around here sometimes,” he scratches his head nervously. 

You give a soft smile, “It must be hard to be so famous.”

He shrugs, “It comes with the territory… Oh! I have to go! I’ll come back and pick you up around noon!”

You wave goodbye as he rushes out of the door. You feel yourself relax as you lean against the doorway and sip your coffee. 

‘Someone to come home to huh?’ you can’t help but think that you wouldn’t mind the exact same thing.


End file.
